


Gone to the Birds

by salticidae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, non-canon pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salticidae/pseuds/salticidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment during Soundwave's shift; concerning Rumble, Frenzy, and Soundwave's bad eating habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to the Birds

It wasn’t unusual for the cassettes to occasionally visit Soundwave while they were on duty; they would wander in and out of the command center, making comments and conversation over the comms while pretending to be busy doing something else.  What _was_ unusual was for both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to come right up and land on Soundwave’s shoulders in the middle of their shift.  Soundwave continued to work, but they cocked their helm a little in expectation.

«So… have you seen Rumble around?» Buzzsaw asked, careful to keep her tone casual.  Unfortunately, it was the kind of casual that immediately signaled trouble, and Soundwave turned away from their console to eye her suspiciously.  She squawked indignantly when she noticed. «Hey, now! It’s a good thing, I promise!”»

On Soundwave’s other shoulder, Laserbeak snorted.

«For _who_ , Buzzsaw?» Soundwave asked, still looking at her.

«For Rumble! I won him Dirge’s shift next week.»

Soundwave sighed. «I thought I told you to stop playing cards with the seekers.»  

«Aw, come on, boss!» Laserbeak interjected, snickering. «It’s not our fault they can’t read our body language well enough to ever win.»  She brought a wing up and preened, not a little smug. «Besides, Dirge’s shift overlapped with Frenzy’s this time.  We’re doing both of them a favor.»

«Yeah!» Buzzsaw said sullenly.

Soundwave hummed acknowledgement and turned back to the screen.  As counterintuitive as it sounded, having the twins together tended to result in less damage (and complaints) than separating them; letting them wrestle each other, rather than dumping it on someone else, had always been the more successful tactic. «He is not currently assigned to any tasks,» Soundwave said, which meant that he was either in their room with Frenzy or picking fights somewhere else (also with Frenzy).

«Thanks, boss!» Buzzsaw said, and swept off Soundwave’s shoulder.  Laserbeak lingered long enough to hop onto the desk and carefully remove a large cube of energon from her subspace.

«Missed your fueling alert, again,» she said, by way of explanation, then took off after Buzzsaw.  Soundwave looked at the cube, looked at their screen, then tucked it into their own subspace and excused themself to drink.


End file.
